


Happy Birthday, Sebastian Stan

by dixons_mama



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Chris surprises Sebastian on his birthday, and things take a turn that neither expected. Maybe birthday wishes do come true.





	Happy Birthday, Sebastian Stan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Sebastian Stan. I hope he never sees this.
> 
> Thanks to Natalie_Ryan for asking me to collab with her to make this happen, and creating the gorgeous collage!

Sebastian sat up abruptly and rubbed his eyes, wondering what had woken him up at... _ What time was it? _He grabbed his phone and made a sour face seeing that it was only 8am. Suddenly he heard it, the sound that interrupted his sleep. Someone was knocking on his door. Groaning, Seb crawled out of bed and padded down the hallway towards the offending noise.

"Can't even sleep in on my birthday." He mumbled to himself, before swinging the door open. His scowl quickly morphed into a look of surprise when he saw Chris standing there.

"Hey there, birthday boy." Chris said with a playful grin.

"Chris?" Sebastian's brain was still partially asleep and making words felt like a challenge.

"One of many." Chris replied, his confident grin fading as Sebastian simply stared at him. "Uh, bad timing?" 

"No?" Seb felt his mind finally beginning to kick start. "No! I'm just surprised, I wasn't, uh, expecting.. you." He cringed at himself and ushered Chris in.

"Yeah, I managed to pull some strings and get the day off." Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Why?" Sebastian blurted out, immediately feeling like an ass, as he watched Chris blush and look down at his feet.

"I guess I should have texted you, it's been a while since we discussed it, but a few months ago we agreed to hang out on your birthday." Chris hesitated before looking back up at him.

"Oh God, we did!" Seb's eyes widened, he hadn't really expected that they would get together, not with their hectic schedules and all.

"Should I.. I should go." Chris slowly began backing up towards the door, but Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't! I'm happy you're here. Really." Seb smiled openly, it was rare that he could spend one-on-one time with Chris. Plus he was genuinely pleased that Chris went out of his way to be here.

"Yeah? Ok." Chris smiled back. "Go sit down, or lie down if you want. I got a surprise for you." It was then that Sebastian noticed the canvas bags that Chris was holding.

"Um, ok?" Seb lifted an eyebrow cautiously. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't blow anything up." Chris threw his head back and laughed.

"That was _ one _ time! But yeah, go shower. Everything will be ready when you're done." With one last glance behind his shoulder, Seb headed to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stood under the hot spray, allowing himself to think clearly. How long was Chris planning on staying? What exactly was his surprise for Seb? It'd been months since they'd seen each other, and Sebastian had missed his friend. Last time they hung out, they'd both gotten a little tipsy, and they'd both gotten a little handsy. Chris was naturally a tactile person, but put a little alcohol in him and any sense of personal boundaries were squashed.

Sebastian washed his hair, allowing himself to remember that night. Nothing overtly sexual had happened. Chris had pulled him into his lap, and that's pretty much where they stayed. Seb had played with Chris's hair and beard,and they giggled like teenagers as they binge watched Queer Eye. Sebastian told Chris that he'd love for them to hang out together on his birthday, and Chris easily agreed, saying he'd be there bright and early. Around one in the morning, Chris decided he should head out. They hugged one another at the door, but when Seb began pulling back, Chris leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, you didn't drown in there, did ya?" Sebastian knocked over several bottles of hair care products, and nearly fell on his ass as Chris knocked on the door loudly.

"Ugh, I'll be right out!" He yelled back, and quickly ended his shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Seb opened the door and shrieked in surprise to see Chris standing in front of him. He had a huge smile on his face as he held a single muffin with a lit candle on it.

"Happy birthday!" Chris said cheerfully. Seb had a hand on his chest as he attempted to settle his heart from the sudden surprise. A mere foot of space separated them, and either Sebastian was hallucinating, or Chris just gave him a full body look over. Either way, Seb found himself blushing. "Well? Make a wish and blow it, Sebby!" Chris told him. Sebastian's eyes widened comically before he realized Chris meant the candle. 

"Thanks, Chris." He said earnestly, before blowing out the flame. Plucking the candle out, Seb picked up the still warm muffin and took a bite. "Oh my God." He moaned with his mouth full. "Did you make this?" 

"Yep! There's more in the kitchen, with a few other things." Chris replied, nodding down the hallway.

"Great, let me get dressed real quick, and I'll meet you in there." But neither of them moved. Sebastian watched Chris's eyes bouncing around in his head as he continued to take in all of the exposed flesh in front of him. "Chris?" Seb asked gently.

"Uh, right, get dressed." Chris mumbled before fleeing towards the kitchen. Sebastian went to his bedroom and quickly got dressed into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tee shirt. When he got to the kitchen, there were platters of fresh fruit and pastries spread across the counters. Chris, oddly enough, was standing with his forehead pressed against the fridge door. Seb frowned and approached him.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked, and Chris shook his head before turning around. The smile plastered to his face now looked forced, and Sebastian didn't like it one bit.

"Everything's fine. Pick out what you want for breakfast, and then we can go over your birthday itinerary." Chris said, avoiding Sebastian's gaze, and walking towards the dining room. Reluctantly, Seb filled a plate with the offered foods, and then quickly went to follow Chris. When Seb sat down, Chris remained quiet as he picked at a muffin on his plate.

"Chris, you need to tell me what's going on. Right now. What's wrong?" Seb asked, nudging his foot against Chris's.

"I'm just…" Chris sighed, then finally looked up, cheeks blushed. "I'm sorry about earlier. That was creepy of me to.. to _ oggle _ you like that." 

"Seriously, don't even worry about it. It wasn't creepy. It didn't bother me." Sebastian replied reassuringly with a smile, then continued to, essentially, play footsies with him. When Chris finally began moving his foot against Seb's, they both smiled at each other. "So, what's this birthday itinerary you mentioned?" He asked, taking a bite of strawberry.

"Ah, well, nothing too fancy. I think you'll like it, though." Chris reached into one of the canvas bags on the chair beside him and pulled out several DVDs. "I brought some of your favorite movies, and some other fun stuff. Figured you wouldn't mind a relaxing day getting pampered, especially with all that working out you've been doing." Sebastian flushed and looked away.

"Ah, you saw that?" He asked shyly. Chris smiled sweetly at him.

"Course I did, and I'm really proud of you. You're helping a lot of people by talking about your personal struggles. I know it's not easy." Chris slowly extended his hand over the table, and Sebastian wrapped his hand around it. "You're a good man, Sebastian." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Evans." Sebastian gave a cheesy smile and they both burst out laughing. Chris continued holding Seb's hand while they finished eating breakfast. Afterward, Chris cleaned up the kitchen, much to Sebastian's indignation. They then went to the living room and put in a movie, talking easily about scenes and characters. Once the film ended, Chris put another on, then rubbed his hands together as he faced Seb.

"So, you up for some of that birthday pampering I mentioned earlier?" Chris's expectant face gave him butterflies and he nodded.

"Absolutely, bring it on. What've you got in your magical bag?" Sebastian enquired curiously. Chris brought the bag over, but suddenly looked flushed.

"Uh, just tell me if I'm being too forward, but I brought stuff for a massage." Sebastian felt himself burning from the inside out upon hearing this.

"You're going to give me a massage?" He asked, and Sebastian wasn't sure which one of them was blushing harder.

"I mean, if you want. I watched some YouTube tutorials, so…" Chris trailed off. 

"Um, yeah, sure. Can't let all that newfound knowledge go to waste now, can we?" Seb gave a shy smile, and Chris seemed to find relief in it. "So where and how do you want me?" He asked, only realizing how suggestive that sounded after Chris gaped at him.

"I wasn't intending for it to be _ that _ kind of massage." Chris finally laughed, and some of the tension broke.

"What, no happy ending?" Seb replied, going for sarcastic, but his tone came out more serious than he'd anticipated. Suddenly, the air between them felt charged and heated.

"I guess we'll see. Wherever you're most comfortable lying down is where I want you. On your stomach." Chris replied, and licked his lips. Sebastian was not at all surprised when he felt his cock reacting to this display.

"The bedroom it is, then." He got up, walking past Chris and into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, and when Chris finally entered, he was carrying two small bottles. Sebastian grinned and raised an eyebrow at him, knowing what they were, but unable to resist making Chris blush.

"They're uh, massage oils." Chris said quickly, holding the bottles out like a child showing their parent a drawing they made. Sebastian couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"They sure are. Do you need my shirt off?" He asked, and Chris nodded.

"Pants, too." Chris replied and _ that _ caught him off guard. 

"You want me naked?" Seb asked, as he pulled off his shirt. 

"No! I just meant, like, in your boxers or whatever." Chris looked like a deer caught in headlights trying to play it cool.

"Um, I'm not.." Seb gestured to his lower half, implying that he wasn't wearing boxers, or anything else under his pants.

"Oh.. OH!" Chris finally got it and laughed nervously. "That's fine, I'll just skip your legs." 

"Ya know, a real maseur would just give me a towel." Sebastian joked, but when Chris took the towel Seb had used after his shower and tossed it at him, he burst out laughing. Chris laughed, too, and the tension seemed to melt off of him. Sebastian found himself taking in Chris's expression, it was happy and open, and a wave of affection swelled inside his chest. He suddenly found himself wanting to toss all caution to the wind, and just let Chris take him. They'd been dancing around each other for years now, maybe it was time to finally do something about it. With that thought in mind, Sebastian grabbed the waist of his shorts and yanked them down, then kicked them away. Chris stilled, and his face became serious. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking at _ all _ of Sebastian.

"_ Sebby _." Chris whispered, dropping the bottles of oil, he walked up to Seb's naked body and crashed their lips together. They grabbed frantically at one another, and Chris quickly disrobed himself. Sebastian crawled onto the bed and pulled Chris on top of him. For a long time they simply kissed and slowly rutted against each other.

"More, please. Want-" Seb panted between kisses, barely able to get the words out.

"Anything, just tell me." Chris's voice quivered, and Seb felt relieved he wasn't the only one feeling wrecked already.

"In me." He whispered against Chris's lips. "Want you in me."

"Oh fuck. Baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good." Chris replied, as he lowered himself between Seb's legs. He tapped the inside of a leg and began pushing them up. Seb got the hint and pulled both legs back. Without hesitating, Chris leaned down and began lapping at Sebastian's exposed hole. He poked, prodded, licked, and sucked at Seb's puckered entrance.

"Fuck!" Was all Sebastian could shout in response to the onslaught of pleasure. He tangled his fingers in Chris's thick hair, and did his best not to pull too hard. After what felt like both a lifetime and the blink of an eye, Chris sat up.

"Lube?" He panted, swiping away the saliva that ran down his chin. Seb quickly reached into his bedside table and tossed the lube to Chris. Wasting no time, he slicked up his fingers and slid a single digit into Seb. In a blur of euphoria, Chris opened him up, carefully and attentively. "Condom?" He asked, once he'd gotten three fingers inside of Seb. Sebastian blindly reached for one inside the already open drawer, and handed it over. Chris slid it on and slicked his cock. Gently, he rolled Sebastian onto his side, and lied behind him. Once his cock was lined up against Seb's hole, he slowly pushed his way in. 

"Oh God. _ Chris _!" Sebastian groaned as Chris slid his way in, not stopping until his hips met Seb's ass. After giving him a moment to adjust, Chris started a steady pace, thrusting in and out. He wrapped his arm around Seb's chest, and experimentally began playing with his hard nipples. Upon hearing a long, throaty whine, Chris pinched one between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Yeah, you like that? Feels real good, huh?" Chris grunted and kissed the back of Sebastian's neck. Seb placed his hand over Chris's and squeezed.

"Feels amazing. Your cock fills me up so good. Want more. _ Harder _!" He begged and Chris enthusiastically complied. He began thrusting harder, pounding every inch of himself into Sebastian.

"So fucking hot and tight around me, never had an ass so good, baby. You take it so good." Every filthy word brought Seb closer and closer to the edge. He pulled Chris's hand down from his chest, and wrapped it around his cock.

"'m not gonna last, I'm gonna come. Please let me come." Sebastian begged, and Chris began jerking him off in long, rough strokes.

"Come for me, Sebby. Wanna feel it, come on my cock." Chris gritted out, and with that, Seb let himself go. Hot ribbons of come splashed onto his stomach and Chris's hand. As he came, his hole constricted tightly around Chris's cock. It only took a few more thrusts before he stilled and shouted out as he shot his load inside of Sebastian's body. As they lay there, trying to catch their breath, Seb brought Chris's hand to his mouth and licked the come off it, then kissed each finger. 

"I love you." He whispered, unsure if he really wanted Chris to hear him.

"I love you, too, Seb." Chris replied, and tilted Seb's head back to kiss his lips. "Happy birthday." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments feed my soul.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
